This invention relates to novel perfluoroether-forming reactions and to the products produced thereby. In a more particular aspect, this invention concerns itself with new additional reactions of fluoroxy groups to unsaturated perfluorocarbon bonds which are induced through photolysis. The resultant products find utility for applications in a variety of instruments and devices in the electrical-electronic air-space, chemical and communication industries. For example, the products of this invention can be used as a heat or pressure transfer medium, an inertia-compensating medium or a dielectric coolant.
The increased interest and use of fluorocompounds for industrial applications has provided an impetus for a continuing research effort in an attempt to develop newer and even more useful products. For example, it is known that addition of fluoroxy groups to perfluoroaromatic compounds results in the synthesis of interesting perfluoroethers. This is exemplified by the addition reaction of trifluoromethyl hypofluorite to hexafluorobenzene at 40.degree. C for one hour to form bis(trifluoromethyl) peroxide as the main by-product and a mixture of 1,4-monofluoroxy and difluoroxy adducts.
In continuing the above research, it was unexpectedly found that novel and even more interesting perfluoroethers could be synthesized by utilizing photolysis as a reaction parameter. The photolytic reactions took place at low temperature resulting in the discovery of novel chemical routes for the synthesis of new perfluoroethers. To be more specific, photolysis created a reaction condition that permitted the addition of perfluorodialkyl peroxide and fluoroxyperfluoroalkanes to perfluoroolefins and perfluoroaromatics. The resultant products find utility as fluids for a variety of instruments and devices and as liquid scavengers for neutral and ionic compounds, particles or pollutants.